For the Kingdom
by Pahoyhoy
Summary: For centuries the Four Great Kingdoms lived together in peace. In a matter of years a virus stripped the peace they once held. Generations later thanks to a miracle the Kingdoms have began to unite again. However one Kingdom will ensure chaos remains. M/M
1. Prologue

Warning: This story contains male on male pairings as well as male pregnancy.

Disclaimer: Loresta and I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

Prologue

For as long as humans have existed the world has been divided into the four Great Kingdoms; Cornelia the Kingdom of Spirits, Radiant Garden the Kingdom of Technology, Kingdom Hearts the Kingdom of Light, and World's End the Kingdom of Darkness. Each Kingdom held a tremendous power over the world and though they differed greatly the monarchs used these powers together keeping peace among all the people of the world.

In times of need the Kingdoms took care of one another as though they were brother and sister. When a particularly nasty virus overcame Radiant Garden to the point that the Kingdom ran dry of medicine, the King of Cornelia sent an army of his finest Mages. The Mages used their skills, and spiritual magic to aid the recovery of Radiant Garden's people, and stayed even when the doctors of Radiant Garden replenished their medicinal supply. When the shores of Atlantica became barren of sea creatures and the animals of the deep jungle became scarce, the Queen of World's End sent a fleet of ships each filled to the brim with food. She opened their seas and ocean to the good fishermen of Kingdom Hearts.

Though times were not always good for the Great Kingdoms there was never any true fear. War was just a fairy tale and death only happened after one had a long, fulfilling life. The world lived peacefully for over three hundred years, and then, as though the world began spinning backwards on its axis, everything changed.

It started small. The birth rate in World's End began to drop slowly, not causing much worry at first. A few women experienced searing pain, and the doctor's would discover that their uterus had shriveled and dried within their bodies. The occurrences at first were few and far between, and the doctor's were left baffled. Over the period of nearly two years the occurrences became more common, until nearly half of the population in the Capitol City, Neverland, and its surrounding area were affected, and doctor's had become hard pressed to find an answer. Mages from Cornelia, Doctors from Kingdom Hearts, Scientists from Radiant Gardens and Healers from World's End gathered together, combining their unique abilities and knowledge to solve the problem. A man known as Ansem the Wise discovered the cause to be a virus. It was a virus that attacked the reproductive system, and often went unnoticed until the pain began, signaling that the reproductive system was dying.

Near the time of the discovery of the virus, it had already begun to spread to the other three Kingdoms. Researchers watched the reproductive rates decline sharply, and noticed with it a terrifying trend. The successful birth of female children had dropped to 1 in 30. A call was put forth to discover the affects of the virus on the male reproductive system. The results brought grim news. The extra X chromosome produced by men was being destroyed by the virus.

Life as the people had known it was over; the population was beginning a downward spiral. The most devastating news: Female humans were becoming extinct.

Fear and panic ran rampant like wild fires through a forest. The finest Scientists of Radiant Garden researched the virus and conducted experiment after experiment with powerful chemicals. The most acclaimed Doctors of Kingdom Hearts produced medicines and researched the human body. The Magi of Cornelia cast the strongest healing spells, delving deep into the libraries of Kingdom in search of an answer, and the healers of World's End tried to separate the virus, often taking its victims to be fed to shadows, looking for help from more powerful aspects of the world.

The spread of the Virus and the inability to stop or contain it caused turmoil to take hold of the Kingdoms. Where peace once reigned, fear and accusation quickly replaced it. Each Kingdom blamed the last for the spread of the virus. World's End suffered the most, being the virus's place of origin.

For the first time in over three centuries the Four Kingdoms took up arms against each other. Conflicts rose on the borders, and within each Kingdom foreigners faced great segregation. Fighting became a way of life, and death was all too common.

The death toll rose and quickly reached the point of surpassing the dwindling birth rate. In all Kingdom's fertile women were kept under heavy guard, far from the borders where they may be captured by neighboring countries. Those that had been ravaged by the virus were put to work, maintaining cities and the day to day business of the cities while the men were at war.

In World's End the numbers were far worse. The first country to be overcome by the plague, their population was the lowest. Their birth rate was scant, and with the men at war they were hard pressed to keep the remaining fertile women pregnant. So it was that the ruler's of World's End put forth a decree. All women, made barren by the plague, would be put forth on the front lines that the men could return home and fulfill other duties to the country.

Cornelia, Radiant Gardens, and Kingdom Hearts separately, focused their attacks on the source of the virus. World's End, unable to hold against the assault of three Kingdoms, withdrew into itself. As an autonomous country, it only remained that the other three Kingdoms would have to pull back their assault. There was no point to conflict, when it could do nothing to solve the greatest problem. Under stress of dwindling population and economic crisis from war the four Great Kingdoms, the once Four Great Allies, followed separate roads.

Time passed, and through all the research and experiments from each kingdom, no progress was made. The virus could not be stopped, could not be controlled. The female population continued to dwindle. Those women remaining fertile were arranged with men who gave them the best chance of producing children. The populous was at an imbalance and the majority of men found themselves without the benefit of a lifetime partner. Nearly all the barren women had withdrawn from men, to live out lives of solitude and emptiness that came from loosing that which had given them their womanhood. In turn, men began looking to other avenues for the lost relationships and the kindred spirits they had once shared with women. It became commonplace to see to men in tight embrace, hands entwined, or kissing on the cobblestones. The ruling class of all Kingdoms, in time, granted that unions between men were legal and approved of in the eyes of the nation.

There still remained the challenge of keeping population together; male children born far outnumbered females. Without war, death came from natural causes mostly and the death rates dropped. Still there were becoming fewer, and fewer fertile women; there were fewer women altogether in the world. As the years passed into decades, and all hope look lost, life found its own way to solve the greatest problem.

The concept of family became rare, seen mostly in cities where fertile women had been gathered and protected. The general rule was to see couples walking on the cobblestones, or lounging in the park. Mostly these couples were male, but a few were between a male and barren woman or even two barren woman. With so few women able to bear, children were scarce. They were raised in crèches, and all female children were very closely guarded.

It was in this time that a curious pair was given a great gift. Cecil Harvey, a trusted Knight of Cornelia, and his childhood friend Kain Highwind, lived together in the Capital City Midgar. It was after a long day serving the King that Cecil returned home to his partner and lover. He entered the house, to find Kain still abed, curled in the fetal position with tears of pain streaking down his face. His brow glistened with sweat, and his face was twisted with the sharp, searing pain that wracked his body. In a deft move Cecil gathered his friend into his arms. Quickly, they arrived at the residence of Rosa Ferral. Rosa was a barren woman, but was known as one of the strongest mages in the entire Kingdom.

Long into the night Cecil waited in the anteroom. When Rosa came to him her eyes were filled with wonder and disbelief. She seated herself, and motioned that the pacing man should do the same. Rosa Ferral took a steadying breath, to prepare herself for sharing the news of a miracle. "Mr. Harvey, Cecil. Kain is not ill, rather...he is pregnant."

As the plague had been slow to take from women, so was nature slow to give to men. Over the first year, after Kain's pregnancy was discovered, a hundred men found themselves with child. Individually the four Kingdoms researched this strange phenomenon and all found the same results: the male body had adapted to overcome the inadequacies caused by the virus. The male body had formed its own type of uterus that seemed to be immune to the virus. It was discovered that a man infected with the virus was still unable to produce the X chromosome; however he was able to carry a child he could produce with another male.

Not all men found themselves blessed with this miracle. The ones who did found their body taking on a more feminine touch after puberty, their hips were more pronounced, their skin was softer, and their muscle tone, while still that of a man's, was more lithe than others. These men became known as bearers.

As the number of bearers grew, and the population began to grow with it, people began to dismiss the Virus. They forgot that it existed, and was still destroying females. There were others who believed that the miracle of bearers, and the Virus was a sign that woman's time on the world was over, and began to shun them. Still many other persisted working for a cure, though is fewer numbers and with less fervor than before. Many women themselves began to except that things were changing in the world and that in time they might no longer be a part of it.

Nearly four hundred years after the virus spread the world began to settle and the Kingdoms began to try and unite once more. Kingdom Hearts was the first to open its boundaries to the other Kingdoms; Cornelia and Radiant Garden followed shortly after. However World's End did not. King Xehanort, descendant of Ansem the Wise, allowed the darkness of their Kingdom to take control. From history he saw enemies in the other countries and made sure World's End became closed off to the rest of the world. Because of his antics World's End became known as the End of the World, where no man would venture for fear of death.

Xehanort instilled his fears and darkness into his three children; Ansem, Sephiroth, and Xemnas. The three were raised with only with thoughts of revenge on the world, a way to make the World suffer as their Kingdom suffered; to show that their Kingdom was not loathsome and fearful, but powerful and dangerous; a way to dominate.

After becoming adults each brother would find their own way to do exactly that, and this is where the story begins.

* * *

Okay, so here is the deal, reviews are awesome so please don't forget to review.

And assuming someone might like this story, we are currently looking for a name for the virus. It has to be something intelegent and fitting. Who ever comes up with something made of awesome will get a cameo in the actual story.

* * *


	2. Every Story Has a Beginning

Disclaimer: We still own nothing.

Every Story Has a Beginning

The waves softly combed the shores of Atlantica, along the white sands laughing children played. They darted toward the ocean and kicked aimlessly at the offending water in vain attempts to protect their precious castles and forts. A clatter on the stones inland of the beach echoed to the laughing children, and caught their attention. They were distracted from their small war against the tides as a figure rode to the edge of the surf.

The visitor was a man, dressed in light armor and simple tunic and pants, sitting tall in the saddle of strong palomino horse. He was drenched in sweat and his stone grey eyes were hard as they stared out over the vast ocean. The expression on his face was hard, one of discontent and lingering anger from a recent battle. His face could have been beautiful, if not for the long scar that lay across it, running from his temple and across the bridge of his nose to settle under his left eye. His skin glistened with sweat, and the dark brown mop of hair was matted to his skull. He was dangerous and powerful, a man whom no one wished to cross. To the children however, he was a welcome sight.

They raced across the white sands to him. Calling him, but not by name.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" One young boy called, reaching the side of the man's mount steps ahead of his friends, "Did you win again? Are you still in the top rank?"

The man turned his gaze down to the children now surrounding his horse; a small smile ghosted his lips. There was a point to venturing to the ocean side in the evenings. "I'm sorry," he told them, voice commanding yet gentle, "I cannot stay and regale you. I must return home. If you are so curious then go look for yourselves."

For a moment, the children seemed disheartened. Arms crossed, and little lips stuck out in pouts. The man kept his gaze on them, level and undeterred. The game was lost, and the children laughed and they turned in the direction the man had come from. He watched them as they raced over the hills.

"Good-bye, King Squall!" they called, waving backwards as they raced toward the Coliseum. The King raised his hand in a brief wave and then turned his horse in the direction of home.

The ride home was short, the back grounds of Disney Castle resting on the white shores of Atlantica. Squall dismounted, and taking his mare by her lead he walked her into her stall. Shutting her gate gently, the man began to move to the wall, looking for the sack of sugar cubes to treat his mare. It was not in its usual spot, and the king found himself growing frustrated. He would admit to no one that he was quite tired, worn from a long day in the Coliseum, and intently focused on tending to his horse so that he could quickly reach his apartments in the castle.

A tired sigh escaped his lips. The stables were empty, and no servants would be out at this time of night. It was a moment to feel tired, and then recollect himself before facing his duties and family in the castle. Squall placed his hands on the railing, and lowered his head. He began a few calming breaths the Queen often encouraged.

"Welcome back, your Highness..."

The voice was low and gruff. It came from nowhere and caught the King off guard. He jumped and turned, reaching for a sword and succeeding only is smashing his arm against the rail.

A feral growl escaped his lips, "Do you insist on trying to scare me every return, Zell?" His eyes shot a hard, accusing look at the man who now stood at his side. The blonde knight had laugh on his face, and was holding the missing bag of sugar cubes arrogantly. Squall growled and reached into the bag, deftly grabbing a few treats before stepping into the stall. Behind him Zell watched his King feed the mare her treats and begin to brush her out.

Zell smirked, "I suppose I don't have to, but it's much more fun this way. And it keeps you on your toes. The muscle heads in the Coliseum would never be this sneaky. Besides, I thought you'd appreciate a warning..."

Squall turned to his friend, his expression serious, "A warning?"

"Yes, as your closest friend I feel it's in my best interest to warn you." Zell's lips twisted into a frown, "The Queen was looking for you a while ago. He seemed upset you weren't back from the Coliseum already."

Squall turned away from Zell, and caught the eye of his mare. She seemed to be berating him as well. The King turned his gaze to the floor and shook his head. He had not intended to be away so long. However, it had been awhile since he really had a challenge. When he'd been challenged by Hercules, the man knew he could not pass up the opportunity. Hercules knew how to put up a good fight. With a heavy sigh Squall turned to Zell, and found the blonde knight had vanished.

The King finished tending to his mare, and began the long walk to the family apartments. To be sure, Squall would never admit to be worried by the idle threats made by his Queen, but the he was fully aware of how dangerous he could be in a temper. The king pushed the thoughts away for a time, instead contemplating his best friend, and most loyal knight, Zell Dincht.

_The blond knight had always intrigued Squall. Zell was a character unto himself. They had met at the Balamb Military Academy in Kingdom Hearts, and fortune saw they shared every class. It was the profile that first drew Squall's attention; a soft, gentle face with short blond hair. The man's posture was tall and sure, but he was laughing at a joke and the sound made the young Lord Squall of Radiant Gardens smile lightly and laugh. As the blond student had turned, Squall caught a look into sparkling blue eyes that danced with mischief, and then the beautiful head turned farther and the young lord had been met with a ridiculous tattoo decorating the side of the other student's face._

In the castle corridors King Squall laughed out loud. The memory of his first moment with his closest friend helping to relieve some of the tension he felt toward returning to his apartment and upset Queen. Zell was always a character, and while he was also a bearer, Squall had never considered him for a partner.

_Squall excelled with weapons, his specialty being the Gunblade. While Zell, adequate with many weapons, was trained from childhood is many forms of martial arts. This led his preference to hand to hand combat and he had bested most of the upper classmen by the end of their first year. _

_Zell's most important aspect was that he was a true friend. From the beginning of school Squall constantly found himself at odds with a man a year older than himself, one Seifer Almasy. For the two of them everything became a competition. Perhaps it was his own brand of arrogance, or just that he was stubborn, but Squall always felt as though he had to prove his worth around Seifer. It seemed an impossible goal. More often than not Squall lost their competitions. Still, Zell Dincht was always at his side, before and after. Zell was strong and supportive, with more than a few choice words for Seifer. He encouraged Squall, with the mantra that one day Seifer would get what was coming to him and that Squall would be the one to bring the man down. It was this loyalty, and faith that kept the two together through the Academy. After graduation, when Squall had married the Crown Prince and become King, he had brought Zell with him as personal guard, and advisor. Squall Leonhart was proud to have Zell Dincht protecting his family. _

Squall's pace quickened. He schooled his face into an expression without emotion. For it would not do to have the castle gossiping about the king running through the halls like a school child. Up many flights of stairs, and down many corridors Squall made his way through Disney Castle. Guards along the hallways saluted as he passed, and every now and then he would nod at one of them. It took several minutes, but he reached a long corridor on the top story of the main castle.

The walls were white, and paintings of royal families were hung along the corridor. He stopped just before a grand arched door. On the wall to the left was a wedding portrait; King Squall with his beautiful bride, a blond haired man in an elegant white suit. Squall did not change his expression, but eyed the guards at the door before looking at a picture to the right. This was a little more recent. Squall stood with his Queen. One hand on the shoulder of toddler, while the Queen held a blanket wrapped new born in his arms. The King approached the door, and stood a moment listening.

Even through the heavy door, children's laughter echoed into the corridor. Giggles and high pitched squeals brought a smile to the king's face. His expression hardened when a "thump" shook the door, but there were no cries afterward. Chuckling quietly, King Squall cracked opened the door to the family apartments.

His heart filled with joy, and the hard expression melted from his face at the sight before him. Two small boys raced around the room; the younger one chasing the older.

"Tidi! No!" The younger boy cried, tears in his eyes, and little fists waving in the air as he ran. The older boy ran ahead, always dancing just out of his younger brother's reach.

"Demy's still a baby! Demy's slow!" The older son laughed, twisting away from his brother's wild grab. They circled the room twice more before Squall decided to intervene.

As the boys passed the door, Squall slipped into the room. In two long strides he caught up to both of his sons, and swept them into his arms. They squealed in delight, as they realized who had captured them.

"Daddy!"

The children laughed and wrapped their small arms tightly around their father's neck. His face was showered in kisses, Squall laughed, letting all the anger and heat from a day of battle wash away, and changed from a Champion of the Coliseum to a lovesick man.

As the boys' enthusiasm subsided, Squall took a steadying breath. He looked at the two boys in his arms and frowned, his eyebrows knitting together so he would appear very upset.

"Tidus, Demyx," he began, making his voices very stern, "Now, what is it that you two young men seem to be fighting about?"

The boys turned away from their father, looking at the floor ashamed. The older son, Tidus, tried first to explain.

"I was playing with my toys, Daddy! And Demy kept trying to take them. I told them he couldn't play with mine because he's two and I'm three. So, he's still a baby!" The conviction in boy's voice reminded Squall very much of himself. Squall opened his mouth to speak when his younger son, Demyx, reached across and smacked his brother's arm.

"Not a baby," he cried indignantly and grabbed harder to his father, "Not a baby, Daddy!"

"No, I don't suppose you are anymore," Squall smiled down at his children, "but we do have two new babies on the way. Do you know what that means?"

Tidus and Demyx looked at each other a moment and then shook their heads. They looked up at their father with eager eyes. The boys knew only that Mommy was getting bigger because there were babies in his tummy that would come out soon.

"That means that the two of you have to show them an example," Squall began, looking to each of his sons in turn. "You have to be good big brothers and play nice. And when the babies come, you'll have to play nice with them too." His voice was stern but loving; he needed them to understand how important this was.

"Demyx and me will be the best, Daddy!" Tidus announced, looking over at his little brother. "Just watch. I am already a good big brother I can show you, okay Demy?" Tidus reached out for Demyx's arm, full of energy and eager to make his Daddy happy.

Demyx grinned and started clapping his hands, "Best, best, best," he chanted.

"Terrific," Squall said. He squeezed his boys before setting them down on the ground. No sooner had their feet touched the floor, than they raced out of his arms over to a pile of toys. Tidus began instructing Demyx on how each worked. Squall smiled at the thought of two more children playing in the room.

After his encounter with Zell, Squall should have been more aware of his surroundings. However, the scene before him encouraged his tired mind to wander, and the king lost focus on everything else. So, when a strong hand gripped his shoulder, Squall Leonhart reacted the way his training and instincts told him too.

Without thought he turned around swinging his leg beneath the offender and only at the time his legs connected with his opponent had he realized his mistake. Within a heartbeat, Squall lunged forward, his arms embracing his former opponent, stopping the fall only moments from hitting the floor. In a deft movement, he pulled back, drawing his would-be attacker's body against his and burying his face in the man's soft blond hair.

"Nice catch." The man said his tone unpleasant and laced with anger.

"Cloud, love, I didn't mean..." Squall tried to apologize, pulling away enough to look the other man in the eye.

Cloud's anger overwhelmed him and he put his hands on Squall's chest, intent on pushing away. He cut the king off in mid apology, "Didn't mean what? Didn't mean to injure me, to injure our children? Well, you didn't! Lucky you!" He tried to push away, using all his strength to free himself of Squall's grasp, but pregnancy had made him tired and Squall had months of extra training. "Hooray for the great King Squall."

Squall held tightly to his Queen, his expression once again changed to that of a love sick man. Cloud was beautiful, even when angry.

Realizing he was captive, Cloud stopped his tirade for a moment, and studied his husband. The look on Squall's face at the moment he had realized his error had been priceless. His expression now however, made Cloud wonder if should make the man sleep on the couch. _He'll try to be sweet and romantic now..._the Queen mused.

He turned his gaze to the toy box, where his sons were playing with their toys, oblivious to their parents. _How can I stay angry after that display with Tidus and Demyx...perhaps if I let him off the hook we can overlook things..._

With a sigh, Cloud leaned into Squall's chest and the king took that as a sign he was forgiven. They stayed that way for several minutes, before Squall pulled back and knelt down before his Queen. Cloud's stomach was swollen, greater than with either of his last two pregnancies. This, they understood, came from carrying twins. The king lay his head against the burgeoning belly of his lover.

Squall loved this beautiful man more than life itself. The love he felt was matched only by the love for his children. Never, would he intentionally harm them. The very fact that he nearly had injured his beloved Cloud, and worse a Cloud pregnant with Squall's children, broke the king's heart.

A single tear slipped down his cheek, and the king focused his attention on the distant sounds of his unborn children moving in their mother's womb. He relaxed, and felt a gentle hand stroking his hair, and his mind began to wander.

_Cloud Strife was the oldest son of the proud Kingdom Hearts. He was the Crown Prince, and would be the bearer of the kingdom's heirs. He had enrolled in Balamb Military Academy two years behind Squall and Zell. His parents had believed it to be important for the young man to learn military tactics, as well as self defense. When he had enrolled in the academy Squall had taken little notice, Crown Prince Cloud was really just another student._

_When students from all classes swarmed the Prince, seeking his attention, favors and friendship, Squall had simply continued his studies. As the weeks wore on, and the Prince became a recluse in his dorm room rumors began spreading that the Prince was stoic and unapproachable. Still Squall had not been interested._

_It was in the second term that Squall could no longer be uninterested. The Crown Prince was advancing, his solitude apparently encouraging good study habits. So it came to be that on the first day of second term, Squall's best friend Zell Dincht met Crown Prince Cloud. _

_How it had happened Squall didn't know. Zell was loud, and obnoxious. He was full of energy, and seemed to have an unending supply of ridiculous jokes that only he found funny. Cloud later admitted that while he found Zell highly irritating, it was simply Zell's personality and the older student had had good intentions. Zell took Cloud under his wing, and introduced the younger man to the rest of the school's idols._

_It would have been inevitable. With Cloud advancing in the academy, he and Squall would have eventually shared classes together. Whether or not they would have found themselves romantically involved was another matter. As it was, Zell had brought Cloud to the training fields two weeks into the second term. Squall had been training with Seifer on the fields after school. They were practicing hand to hand combat, an event Zell never missed. It had ended as usual, with Seifer landing a final blow. Zell had crossed the field, with Cloud a step behind him. _

_Zell had rolled his eyes at Seifer. "You, Mr. Almasy, are a stuffed up prick who only knows how to fight using dirty tactics." _

_Zell had introduced Cloud then, as if Squall had no idea who the Crown Prince was. Squall had gone with it, and shook the younger man's hand, smirking as a light blush crossed his cheeks fleetingly._

_It seemed that Squall noticed the Prince more after that. They actually shared one class together, and he was not sure how he had missed that fact. There were occasions when they would see each other in the halls, cafeteria, or gym. They would catch each other's eye, and then look away. There were other times, when Squall would be training and he would look up to see Cloud standing in a doorway's shadow or against the wall. If the younger man noticed he would blush and walk quickly away. _

_He could not fight what he could not see. Squall was slowly falling for his blond haired, blue eyed, under classmen._

_It was several months down the line when Squall realized he was eager for those passing moments with Cloud. It happened about the same time he mentioned the younger classmate to Zell, and had been hit upside the head. It had been the first time he had referred the younger man by name, rather than by title. _

_With that realization, Squall noticed something else. Seifer had been growing quite friendly with the young prince as well. Squall knew Cloud was aware of the competition between Seifer and himself, and felt slightly hurt. Still, he could see that Cloud was eager to learn from Seifer, but was too naive to realize the thoughts in Seifer's head._

_He had seen Cloud watching him train from the shadows, but made a point of not letting the young prince know it. So, when he looked up to see Seifer and Cloud leaving the gym Squall was surprised. There was a moment of doubt, concern for the younger man, and Squall stopped the training session, claiming to need a drink. _

_When he followed their path, he heard loud voices from a classroom down the hall. There was hard "crack" just as Squall had reached the door. He pushed the door open, and stopped at the sight of Cloud's body crumpled on the floor. _

_Squall had drawn his gunblade and advanced on Seifer. The older student looked surprised and furious in the same moment. He dodged Squall's first swing, before drawing his own weapon. The rest was a hazy memory. Squall's instincts had guided him, driving him to block and counter Seifer's attacks. His moves were smooth, and he found himself pushing Seifer back, across the room. Seifer became more aggressive, and swung his blade in an arc that cut across Squall's face, from the right temple, to just under his left eye. In a final attack, Squall's blade had cut creating a gash on Seifer's own face and the force of the attack sent the older student against a wall and into unconsciousness._

_Squall had carried Cloud to the infirmary himself, and sat beside the man until he awoke. From that afternoon, their destiny had been intertwined. At least this is how Zell put it, in a drunken speech at their wedding._

Squall's reverie was broken by Cloud's voice, firm with a touch of anger, "You know, it would be nice if my husband was around more often. Help me with paperwork that is the wonder of bureaucracy, listen to citizens, ministers and generals...Help With Our Children!" The last words were spoken in just under a yell, and Squall jumped to his feet. He tried to give Cloud a loving smile, a vain attempt to ease the impending lecture.

"Squall!" Cloud continued, his voice becoming a shout, "Do you realize how hard it is for me? If I am not dealing with the grown up children who help run our country, then I'm left with a two and three year old to help me keep my sanity!"

"And where is my husband?" Cloud stepped forward, pushing Squall back, "Off playing make believe hero in the Coliseum!"

Squall placed his hands on Cloud's shoulders, trying to look away in embarrassment and be concerned at the same time. "Cloud, love..." he tried to interject.

Cloud would not be deterred, but his expression softened as quickly as his anger had risen, "Perhaps he has to play hero, because he is ashamed to be married to someone as weak as I am...maybe he doesn't have the strength to support his lover...and so he must go to challenge the greatest warriors in the kingdom to escape..." Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. Squall wavered; Cloud could be emotional during pregnancy, but never like this. He reached for the pregnant man, wanting to wipe away tears and apologize for his childishness.

"How I wish," and here Cloud turned away, pulling from Squall's attempted embrace, and as he did so he smiled secretly, but kept his voice sad, "that my husband would long to spend more time with his family..."

Squall was about to stop him, to apologize and beg forgiveness when another voice broke in.

"He's right, Squall."

The King and Queen turned toward the voice, to see Zell leaning on the door. He had the smirk on his face that had caught Cloud's attention years ago. It was obvious he was up to no good, and Cloud scowled at him.

Squall reached out, placing a hand on the Queen's shoulder while he was distracted, and addressed Zell, "He's right?"

The smirk grew wider, "That you should be home more..." and his sentence trailed off. Cloud was glaring daggers, his look warning Zell that he would meet a very painful end if the tale continued. Zell looked Cloud in the eye, but seemed to miss the message as he carried on, "to keep Prego here in line. Would you like to know what the Queen was doing in your absence my liege?" And here he offered an overly formal bow.

Squall tightened his grip on Cloud's shoulder, and simply nodded. Zell straightened, and looked at Cloud as he spoke, "His majesty rearranged the nursery. He moved the furniture all around the room, and whenever someone offered to help, he about bit their head off!"

Zell's serious streak came to an end and he started to giggle.

The pain Squall had felt at Cloud's tearful lecture moments before was replaced with an angry, but calm concern. Deftly, he turned the younger man toward him. With one hand he took Cloud's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Cloud, is that true? What were you thinking! You can't be moving furniture right now! You shouldn't even be on your feet! You need to be lying down, resting..."

The anger came solely from concern, and Cloud could see a hint of terror mixed into the concern in Squall's eyes. He nearly melted, but his resolve was strong and Squall seemed to not have heard a word of the earlier pleas.

Squall watched Cloud's eyes soften for a moment, and he thought the man would cry. The tears came, but instead of pain and remorse, they were angry.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have done it if my husband was home!" Cloud had shouted the words. Squall and Zell were both startled, but it was the sudden cries of the children that brought Cloud to his senses.

"Mommy!" The toys were abandoned and they raced for their mother. Cloud look down at them with tears in his eyes, he pushed Squall's arms away and knelt down.

"Why you crying, Mommy?" Tidus asked with big eyes full of worry. Cloud dashed the tears away from his eyes and pulled his oldest son into a hug. Demyx looked from Cloud to Squall and then joined his mother and Tidus' embrace.

"Daddy did it!" The two year old announced proudly. Squall groaned. He watched then, as Cloud placed a son on each hip and started to stand.

"No!" He reached out and took Tidus from Cloud's arms. His family stared at him, and Tidus looked ready to cry. Realizing his mistake, Squall tussled the boy's hair. "Daddy wants to hold you, Tidus."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Nice save." Squall looked at Cloud a moment, then Demyx, then Zell. The knight took the hint and he walked up beside the Queen.

"Hey Demy, want come see Uncle Zell?" He reached out, hoping the toddler would come willingly. Demyx looked at Zell for a moment, and then buried his face in Cloud's neck. The Queen laughed quietly, but stopped when he saw the concern on the faces of the other men.

_They do mean well..._he mused._..and Squall does try hard. I suppose I should let him off the hook this once. Zell on the other hand...well he can think he's been forgiven for tattling._

Cloud smiled, "Come on baby." And he disentangled Demyx from his neck, "Mommy is tired, and needs to take a nap. Do you want to take a nap with me, or play with Uncle Zell?"

The word nap seemed to be the catalyst. Demyx all but launched himself at Zell. Tidus, not to be left behind, squirmed until his father set him down. Squall gave Zell a pleading look, and the knight just shook his head.

"The King's knight is a glorified baby-sitter." He placed Demyx on his hip and took Tidus by the hand. "Come on kids. Uncle Zell wants to introduce you to the armory."

"Zell..." Squall warned.

"Kidding, Squall." With that, Zell and the children left the family apartments and Squall found himself alone with a still, very emotional Queen.

Cloud watched the door for a moment, until he felt Squall's hands come to rest on his waist. The king pulled him against his chest, and buried his face in Cloud's thick blond hair.

"Squall, I mean every word. I really need you home." His voice was barely more than a whisper. He felt Squall shake his head, and sighed. "I didn't rearrange the nursery to make you angry."

Squall leaned down, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder, so his voice whispered in the man's ear, "I know. I should be home..."

"I do love you..." Cloud murmured, and turned to face his husband. Squall looked into his lover's deep blue eyes, and gave up.

"I shall make you a deal my Queen. If I agree to stay close to the castle, and not run off to the Coliseum for the rest of your pregnancy, will you agree to stay off your feet?"

"I have two children and a kingdom to run; I have to do some walking..." Cloud mused, his hands coming to rest on Squall's strong shoulders.

"Let the King run the kingdom, give in and allow the nursemaid to do her job." He leaned down then, closing the distance between himself and his husband. His arms slipped around the Queen's back, pulling him more tightly to his body.

"The king run the kingdom," Cloud whispered.

"And a nursemaid..." Squall whispered, his lips a breath away from Clouds. He watched as his Queen's blue eyes closed.

"A nursemaid…" and Cloud's voice was more a soft breath, he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against his husband's. "Uncle Cid is coming..."

Cloud's arms wrapped around Squall's neck as the words registered in the King's mind. His last thought, before surrendering to his beautiful wife was, "Oh no..."

* * *

Loud steps echoed through the empty corridors of Castle Oblivion. A tall, large, cloaked man strode down the stone hallway with determined steps. His dark presence was an echo of the dreary castle.

He arrived at a room on the far side of the castle. The door was solid, and intricately carved. The man paid no heed to the decoration, and instead grasped the handle with a large hand. He pulled the door open, with much more force than necessary, and took heavy step inside, shutting the door hard behind him.

Two men, in similar black cloaks with silver hair, turned to face the intruder. They were smaller than he, and there was a moment of uncertainty, before the new arrival pushed back his cowl revealing his own silver locks. One the two men "humphed" and shook his head.

The arrival held out a piece of parchment toward the other men, "This is it! This is the news we have been waiting for!"

One of the men, the taller with blue eyes and pale skin, approached him and took the parchment. He looked it over quickly, then passed it to the other. The smaller man read it more carefully, his expression doubtful, "Are you sure Ansem? This is possible? It would not be your first plan that failed to be successful for us."

"Quiet!" Ansem barked, looking at the smaller man with contempt and ridicule. "If I had wanted input from a female I would go ask for it. The opinions of my useless, bearer of a little brother are unimportant. Be thankful I allow you to these meetings at all Xemnas, now be silent and pay attention!"

Xemnas' voice froze under his brother's own golden gaze, and he glowered back, crumpling the paper in his hand. He watched Ansem turn to face their middle brother.

"Sephiroth," Ansem spoke, firmly calling the man to attention, "Kingdom Hearts will soon be adding another royal brat to their lineage."

"And what does that mean to us," Sephiroth replied in a bored tone, disregarding his older brother's attempt at authority.

The older man now looked at Sephiroth as though he were a fool. "What that means dear brother," he hissed, "is that we will have a perfect opportunity to begin reclaiming out family's honor. The Queen of Radiant Gardens is the cousin of the King of Kingdom Hearts. They are very close, and have not yet missed a birth. It will be a family affair, and Radiant Gardens will be left in the hands of advisors and stewards." Ansem stepped toward Xemnas, and reached out, taking the crumpled paper from his brother's hand. He opened it, holding it close to Sephiroth's still bored face. "This is a written order to have a carriage made ready. The birth is scheduled in a fortnight, but it would not be the first time a child came into the world early. Now all we must do is prepare our forces to move as soon as word comes. Then we shall move into Radiant Gardens. You will take the territory, and I will continue on to Kingdom Hearts!"

Ansem's eyes sparkled with his enthusiasm. Xemnas scowled, "What will you do when Kingdom Hearts arms their border when they learn of our conquest in Radiant Gardens?"

Ansem chose to disregard his youngest sibling, and instead watched Sephiroth for a sign of agreement.

"It's seems you have a workable plan Ansem," Sephiroth mused. "With Kingdom Hearts unaware, and a royal brat on the way, they won't have time to react when news reaches them." He smiled then, an expression that could make all but his brothers tremble with fear. "Xemnas, you will stay behind. I have heirs that need to be assisted; I need you to make sure at least one makes it to my new country...perhaps Kadaj..."

Frustrated, Xemnas stalked from the room, his brothers appearing to not notice his departure. He slammed the door behind him and stomped down the stone corridor. Xemnas was infuriated. Being the youngest son had nothing to with his treatment. Simply because he was born with the gift to bear children he was consider weak, and inferior. Like his brothers, he had been raised in the same hell as his forefathers. He suffered the same injustices brought against the rulers of World's End as his brothers did. Xemnas knew he deserved this retribution as much as they.

Blinded by his anger, he did not realize he had reached the hallway leading to his chambers. Cursing his brothers, he nearly ran over a tall man with long blue hair that was coming out one of the doors. Strong hands gripped his shoulders, pressing him against the wall. Xemnas looked up to the beautiful, but tired golden eyes of his lover.

The anger became controlled, and Xemnas gave a frustrated sigh. His eyes taking in the man who stood a head taller than him, with the magnificent eyes, set between a giant x-shaped scar. He looked like a beast of a man, and Xemnas did love him for it.

Xemnas' voice settled, and filled with concern, "Where are you going, Saïx?"

Saïx looked down into Xemnas' eyes. He sighed, "He won't stop crying...I've tried everything..." It was the voice of man who felt defeated.

A small smile graced Xemnas' lips, "Come with me."

Taking Saïx's arm, he led the man back into the room from which he had just escaped. Xemnas crossed the nursery quickly, coming to stand beside a crib that held the crying baby. The small smile he had given Saïx became softer, and Xemnas reached down, letting his fingers brush the infant's lavender hair.

Shushing the baby softly, he picked up the small bundle and cradled him a moment. Then lifted the distraught babe to his chest "Hush little Zexion, Mommy has you."

Xemnas looked toward Saïx, "He doesn't cry just because he's hungry or needs to be changed. When he's upset just put him on your chest like this, and pat his bottom." Xemnas demonstrated, cooing softly to his infant son. "It's alright Zexion, Mommy's got you..."

Saïx watched in amazement as the baby calmed, and fell back asleep. Xemnas stepped closer to his lover, and moved to hand the infant to him. "Here, you try."

Saïx's eyes widened in terror and he took a step back. Xemnas growled, "Saïx! Take him you fool! He's your son after all."

Saïx hesitated, but Xemnas' growl had startled the infant. Not wishing to upset his lover, and hoping to keep the child asleep, he held out his arms. The babe began to wail but Saïx did as Xemnas' instructed. He relaxed when the babe calmed, and was soon sound asleep on his father's chest.

Xemnas smirked, "There you are. Now, I need to attend to the others."

He left the nursery, walking as softly as possible to not wake Zexion. A few doors down the hall, he found the nursery for his brother's children. He entered with quiet steps, and approached the crib. Riku, Sephiroth's one year old son, slept peacefully in his crib. The woven blanket, a gift from Riku's unknown bearer, had bunched to the side. Xemnas pulled it back over the child, and patted the little one's back.

With one child attended to, Xemnas walked to the far side of the large nursery, where the Sephiroth clones sat reading. The four-year-old triplets sat unnaturally still, reading books that would have given many adults a migraine. It was times like these that the triplets made him nervous

"Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz..." Xemnas began, working to keep his voice quiet but firm. The triplets responded as one, setting their large books on little laps and looking up at him with expectant eyes. They said nothing, waiting to be addressed. "Are you alright? Are you keeping out of trouble?"

They responded as one, three little voices sounding like they were spoken with the same tongue, "Yes Auntie."

Then, again as one, they raised their books and continued to read.

Xemnas walked quickly from the room, striving to keep his nerves under control. Just outside the door he took a long, deep breath. The triplets were unnerving, but their habit of referring to him at "Auntie" was infuriating. "Auntie" was a term used with females. It was degrading to use it with man, even a bearer.

Perhaps the most aggravating part was that he could never be sure if his brothers had taught the children the phrase, or if they had learned it on their own.

Xemnas returned to his chambers, through the nursery. He took a moment to marvel at his son before crossing into the bedchamber. He found Saïx sitting on the bed, seemingly waiting for him. Xemnas slowed his steps and came to sit beside his lover.

Saïx reached for Xemnas' hand, and the silver haired man allowed the contact. He did not lean into an embrace, and Saïx knew it best to keep his distance for the moment. They were silent for several minutes, before Xemnas was ready to speak.

"My brothers are ready to make their move," he began, waiting for a moment to allow Saïx to fully absorb the importance of the statement. Saïx simply nodded.

"And?" Saïx prompted, turning to look more directly at Xemnas.

"And I am to stay behind. They do not feel that a bearer is competent enough to aid them in this mission. You, however, will be going. You haven't forgotten our plans, have you?" Xemnas looked Saïx in the eye, watching him for his reaction and understanding. To his benefit, the other man simply met Xemnas' gaze with his own and smirked.

"Of course not."

Xemnas smiled then, not a loving smile, but one that sent chills down his lover's spine. He felt Saïx's arm tremble. "Good. When you go, look for strong children. Children and teenagers that come from strong families will do well. Young ones are fine, we can mold them. Remember to gather some older children though. I cannot be running a nursery; I have my own son to raise." He paused a moment, letting his gaze drift to the nursery door. "They will make a strong army. Small, but efficient and my brothers will never see what is coming."

Xemnas let out a short evil laugh, his eyes holding a malicious gleam. "Once my wretched brothers are out of the way, I can finally lead this country properly. It is time that females learn their place in our new society. Outside of war, our female members will have no other purpose than hard labor and to satisfy those men who still seek their pleasures. With World's End under my control, we can begin the extermination of the last remaining reproductive females..."

Saïx took Xemnas' hand, raising it to his lips. "As you wish, my Superior," he said just above a whisper and kissed the back of his hand.  


* * *

A/N: First of all Thank you to Hot Crimson Passionfor Beta-ing this chapter while my lovely Frosty is temporarily out of commission. Secondly Thank you guys for being so patient and waiting for us to upload this first chapter!

Please bear with us when it comes to producing chapters, atleast for the time being. Hopefully we'll even it out so we get the chapters out once a week, posting on either Friday or Saturday.

Oh yeah, I know people are reading this, and we really want to know what you think, so please please, please review! I promise, it does help us write. So love it, hate it either way REVIEW...please! (see I'm begging)


	3. The Birth

Disclaimer: Seriously...no, we don't own it.

The Birth

Late spring was the perfect time of year in Radiant Gardens. The temperature was warm enough to cast aside jackets, but not so hot as become uncomfortable. A light breeze blew in from West, it was warm, dry and smelling of the wild flowers that grew on the Western Prairie. Many people were out and about, shopping in the open air market or working in gardens. Clotheslines were strung, the drying garment and linens taking on the sweet flowery scent of the wind.

There were many who remained inside, but even they did not escape the spring fever. Every window in Twilight Town was thrown open, allowing the warm sunshine to light rooms dark from winter, and the fresh air to cleanse the rooms and people within. It was in this manner that the residents of Bastion Castle were spending their morning.

Through an open window, a beautiful woman could be seen pacing her room. She would stop every now and then and gaze out over her city, her eyes twinkling with excitement, her lips turned up in a smile. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid, and a simple tiara rested atop her head. She spun from the window and made a point of not dancing across to her bureau, her pleasure attempting to overtake her poise and dignity.

She gathered a few more things and returned to her luggage, on the shelf by the window. She place them in carefully and then studied the case. Satisfied, she closed the case and locked it. The light danced on a golden nameplate, and she read it with a soft smiled. "Aerith Gainsborough" it read, and her smile brightened. She placed the case a top the others and walked over to her open door.

"Yuffie honey!" she cried out, looking down the corridor outside her room. Several doors down a small dark head poked out, followed by the rest of the child that ran quickly down the hallway. The girl-child raced to her mother, and stopped with a stubborn look on her face.

Aerith sighed as she took in her only child. The girl was dressed in all black that blended at the neck with her short black hair. The expression on the small face was serious, stubborn, and ready for a challenge.

"Oh sweetie," Aerith shook her head slightly, a disapproving look, softened a slight smile, on her face, "I really wish you would start dressing like the beautiful girl that I know you are."

"I am a Ninja mom. Ninja's do not dress like pretty little girls!" Yuffie replied indignantly.

Aerith's smile faded, and she huffed. "All the same sweetheart, I think you would look lovely. I know they would just love to see that blue dress we had made for you..." she trailed off, hoping the hint would encourage a change of heart in the girl. Yuffie simply stared at her mother, holding her ground. _Too much like her father..._

"Well then," and Aerith relented, "I'm all packed and ready to go. Are you excited to visit Uncle Cloud, Uncle Squall and your cousins?"

Yuffie shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "No! Cloud and Squall are mean. They won't let me spend time in the training yard, watching the soldiers. And why would I want to get stuck with some drooley babies?" she complained. Her face never betraying the excitement she was trying to contain. She really did love going to see her Uncles, and the little kids. Her younger cousins were the brothers she didn't have, and her uncles were fun to watch, especially when they were fighting.

The girls were interrupted by the entrance of a dark haired man in the room. His entrance was quiet, and he almost managed to surprise Yuffie. Aerith had kept her expression unaware, but Yuffie had turned at the last moment to stare the man in the eye.

"Daddy!" She screamed out, throwing her arms around his neck. The man laughed and lifted her up, spinning her around. After several turns he stopped, and gently set her on the ground, laughing as his little ninja tried to keep her balance. He was about to address them when the girl interrupted, "How come you aren't coming?"

"Well sweetheart," the man replied, "With the girls in charge on vacation, someone has to stay and run the country." His voice was teasing, and Yuffie began to grumble. His words were just another reminder of why Yuffie hated her home country, as much as she loved her parents.

Radiant Gardens was a country of tradition. The laws insisted that fertile woman sit up the throne. Yuffie Gainsborough was born from her mother, Queen Aerith Gainsborough and she would someday bare children of her own. It was miserable notion, as Yuffie couldn't stand boys and did _not _want to become Queen.

Aerith looked at her daughter with troubled eyes, and then turned to her husband, smacking him on the arm. "Zack honey, don't tease her." He looked hurt, and Aerith kissed his cheek. "It's not nice dear." She chided.

Zack smiled a wide smile. "You're no fun." He pulled the Queen into his arms, and leaned down to kiss her. She was sweet and melted into him, and the kiss deepened. They ignored a gagging noise in the background as Yuffie pretended to wretch. They separated reluctantly and turned to their daughter.

"Daddy," Yuffie said, "Why can't I stay here with you? Why do I have to go be bored at Kingdom Hearts?"

"I don't think you really want to stay with your boring father, when you can be visiting with Cloud and all his babies." He beamed at his daughter knowing how she truly felt. It was a hard thing to know you could not make your child truly happy. Zack could only hope that Yuffie's heart changed as she grew up.

Zack looked around the room then, smiling at Aerith and then looking past her to the bed. His face fell. "I suppose we should get the two of you down to the carriage. But, I don't know if there will be enough room..." He was staring at the two large cases, and the one small traveling bag that rested on the pile. "Which of those is Yuffie's?"

The girl looked at him as if her were crazy, "In my room Dad. Mine has stripes remember?"

Zack gave his wife an incredulous look, "Do you really need this much luggage?"

"Well, that would be clothes for two weeks and presents for everyone." Aerith listed, ticking the items off on her fingers. Then her voice lowered, and she leaned close to her husband, "And a few things that I know our daughter 'forgot' to pack."

Zack shook his head and sighed in defeat. He hefted the two large cases into his arms, and gave Aerith a pleading look. She smiled playfully and took the traveling bag by the handle, placing it on the cases Zack held.

"Aerith..." he muttered, and she laughed at him before taking the bag back. Yuffie just laughed at her parents antics.

Her parents were everything to her. Zack indulged her love of everything boyish. He'd taught her to climb at tree on her fourth birthday, and given her a training sword when she was six. Every night he tucked her in, reading her a story until she fell asleep. He said he read to her, even when they were apart. He was her father, her Daddy.

Yuffie loved her mother as well. Aerith was kind and gentle, but could bring a grown man to his knees in her fury. It was a trait Yuffie hoped to inherit. It was true that Aerith wished that Yuffie would behave more like a young lady, but she was just as quick to indulge the girl's tomboyish whims as Zack. The two girls shared their own bond, and Yuffie knew she could consider her mother her best friend.

The family left the bedroom, and began the long walk through Bastion Castle. Guards dotted the corridors, and they saluted as the family passed. Yuffie waved at some of them, and they waved back. More than once they passed servants making their way through the halls. They would bow to the family, and offer their assistance in carrying the luggage. Zack waved them off, with a word of thank you anyway, intent on carrying the burden himself. When they reached the main doors he finally set the cases down, next to a waiting case with a stuffed animal on top, and sat on them pretend to be exhausted.

Zack closed his eyes and pretended to snore. Aerith laughed, and Yuffie jumped on him. "Wake up Daddy!" He laughed, and let the force of her jump push them both off the cases and onto the ground. The small family laughed, and Zack hugged his daughter tightly.

"I'm awake...but what am I to do? You and your mother can't pack lightly to save your lives!" He rolled her off of him and father and daughter rose together.

A wave of sadness rolled over him. It was a hard thing to be separated from his wife and daughter. It was rare thing that they did not travel as a family, and the idea of two weeks without them was depressing. He felt Aerith's hand in his, and he looked at her with a sad smile.

"We can arrange for you to go. I'm sure Angeal could manage the country for awhile, it would not be the first time, and Squall and Cloud would love to see you," she whispered to him, so Yuffie would not hear.

"No, Squall and Cloud will be distracted with the new twins. I'd just be in the way. You two go, have a mother, daughter vacation and enjoy yourselves. We'll be together again soon enough." He squeezed her hand and pulled her close. She smiled up at him.

"You're a good man, and so brave to face two weeks of paperwork and populace alone." She leaned up and kissed him then. He returned the kiss with fervor, savoring the taste of her and the love that radiated from her being when they were together. His sweet, loving Aerith. His world. He laughed when Yuffie tugged on his arm.

"Daddy! Mother!" she cried, her face red with embarrassment. Her eyes looking around at the guards and servants waiting by the carriage and door. Aerith laughed. Zack simply shook his head, and knelt down to his daughter's level.

"Don't cause too much trouble though. Help your uncles, and keep an eye on Demyx and Tidus for the grownups ok sweetie?" he told her. "You'll take care of your Mother for me? Protect her, and make good use of that practice sword?" he asked her, his voice serious while his expression was teasing.

Yuffie nodded her head sharply.

Zack picked up Aerith's cases again and began the walk down the staircase to the waiting carriage. Aerith walked beside him, and Yuffie followed. Her steps were slow and stumbling, as she had insisted on carrying her own case down the steps. It was a solemn procession, and father and daughter were both preoccupied with making it down safely. At the base, the cases were turned over to servants who loaded them quickly.

Zack hugged Yuffie one last time before she climbed inside. Aerith lingered a moment, wrapping her arms around Zack's waist. She rested her head on his chest a closed her eyes. "What shall I do without my husband?"

"Relax, and enjoy visiting your Cousin Squall. Bond with your daughter..." he mused, burying his face in her hair. She looked up at him, and he smiled. It was handsome smile that had drawn Aerith to him in the first place. "I love you Zack Fair."

She pulled away and he lifted Aerith, helping her into her seat. The door closed and Zack leaned into the window. "I love you two very much. I can't wait to hear all your stories when you come back."

Aerith smiled sadly, already missing her husband and lover. "I love you too. We'll miss you dear."

"Bye Daddy!" Yuffie called from around her mother, her smiling face appearing in the window. "I love you and I'll see you soon! Be good while I'm gone!"

With that final good-bye, Zack sent them on their way. Aerith and Yuffie waved from the window, and Zack waved farewell until the carriage was beyond the horizon and he could not see them anymore.

* * *

It was apparent from the extra hands running moving about on the grounds of Disney Castle that Cid was one of the last guests to arrive. He preferred it that way, being able to avoid most of the ceremony that came with the arrival of nobility. The "mad inventor" as his nephew referred to him, landed his latest contraption in the field behind the stables. It was a flying ship of sorts, and the "mad inventor" was damn proud of it. Placing a hand on the rail, he jumped over and out of the machine. Hitting the ground hard, he laughed, and pulled his smoggy glasses over his weathered forehead, to rest in his messy, blond hair. A pair of old looking blue eyes surveyed the Castle, and its outer garden.

Normally, the fields around Disney Castle were calm places to wander. Other than the occasional distraction from Cid's inventions or the King and Queen's training. Today, however, it was a bustle of servants. Lower ranking guards, pages and maids raced to and fro. It made Cid dizzy trying to follow their path, and he shook his head to clear it. From above it had seemed only like scurrying ants. On the ground, the true chaos became apparent.

Cid Highwind had succeeded it being fashionably late, but today it might have been too much. The action had already started.

"Shit!" he yelled to no one in particular. The blond inventor raced across the field to the doors of the castle. Servants ran for cover as the man rushed through them. He hated the pomp and circumstance. He hated the hours of waiting that came with today's event. Being late served his purpose well, but he did run a fine line, and today Cid Highwind might have crossed it.

Through the halls and corridors he ran, slipping between people who blocked his way. Finally, he came to stand just outside a white door on the second floor of Disney Castle. The older man took a moment to catch his breath, and listened intently to sounds coming from the other side of the white door.

_Maybe I'll just stay out here..._ he thought, and shouts and groans and cries of pain echoed from the closed room. His decision was null however, when a Doctor came through pushing Cid through the door as he went.

"Excuse me," the squat little man muffled through his mask.

"Heck! There is no excuse, ya stupid..."

"Cid, you're here!" Highwind's nephew cried from across the room. The older man smirked, and crossed the room in only a few long strides. He stood next the bed, where his nephew Cloud was propped on pillows and Squall was wiping sweat from the Queen's brow with rag in one hand. The dark haired King seemed to be in pain, and Cid saw that the younger Queen held his hand in a death grip.

"Hello nephew! Squall. How are you doing?" The question was pointless really, as Cid was hard pressed to determine who was in more pain, the laboring blond man or his consort.

"I'll be fine now," Cloud sighed, and then his voice took on a pleading note. "Please, Uncle, tell this idiot to leave me alone." Here Cloud looked directly at his husband, his voice hard "And if he ever tries to touch me again, I will find someone who is willing to castrate a King!"

Cid laughed, and Squall just groaned. "Love, there is no worry. After this I will never want to touch you. I promise." He did not look Cloud in the eye as he said it.

"What? I bear you four children, stand by your side for our Kingdom and you say you will never touch me again because I am a suffering man in labor!" Cloud shouted, but tears glistened in his blue eyes.

Squall gave up, and looked down at the hand Cloud held tightly. The King took at quick glance at Cid, and saw that Cloud's uncle was actually enjoying watching him suffer.

"I'll tell you what; if you still think he needs it later I'll keep a carving knife in hand for ya. Just say the word," Cid offered, placing a hand on his nephews shoulder. Cloud was about to respond when his face tensed, and his body shook with a sharp pain. The man's breathing became short and labored, and he cried.

Squall was on his feet the moment he'd seen the wave it. He leaned over his husband, whispering sweet words of encouragement. His free hand ran through Cloud's hair, gently stroking it. Cid was there too, at his nephew's side, coaxing him through the pain. It was hard sight to see, but Cid was a strong man who would not have the populace of two kingdoms laughing because he couldn't handle a man in labor.

"It's alright love. It won't be long, the Doctor's are about ready to put the screen up. Just breath baby, come on." Squall urged. Squall took long, deep breaths. His free hand moved to rest on Cloud's cheek, making the blond focus on him. Cloud followed his husband's breathing, and the pain began to subside. He was quiet for a moment, and then turned tired eyes to his Uncle.

It became too much. None of the other births had been like this. Cloud hadn't been this tired or experienced this much pain from his first two sons. It killed the older man, and his temper got the better of him.

Cid turned to the Doctor's behind him and began hollering, "How much longer do we gotta wait? My nephew is in pain, those babies are ready to come out!"

"Uncle Cid..." Cloud pleaded, his voice weak from the residual pain. It was a plea for the older man to calm down, but also to make the pain stop.

"Alright boys, that's enough. I think his majesty could do without the frustration," came a soft voice from the door. Aerith strode in, smiling at them. She held a small vile in her hands, and Cloud seemed to relax more at the sight of it, than his friend. "Cid, make some room for the Doctors. Go stand by Cloud's head. Squall, hang tight it will be just a few more minutes."

She reached the bed, and took Cid's place at Cloud's side. "Alright, it's been awhile since you've done this. So I'm just going to remind you, ok?"

Cloud and his coaches nodded. "I want you to drink the potion in this vile, and it will relax your muscles. As soon as you are calm, the Doctors will put the screen up and go ahead with the surgery. Are you ready dear?" she asked with an understanding smile.

"Can we just get on with it already? I do not want to feel this anymore!" Cloud growled, and no sooner had he said it than another wave of pain rolled over him. His coaches leaned in, and Aerith ran her hands through the blond hair. Cloud moan, and tried hard not to cry. He breathed with Squall, and looked desperately into his lover's eyes.

When the pain passed, Aerith opened the vile. She held it to Cloud's lips and saw that he drank every drop. The Queen grimaced at the taste, and Aerith could only smile. Truly, men did not realize how easy their laboring was to that of a woman. The surgery would be painless, versus the labor and pushing that was a female's natural delivery.

It took only a few moments for the potion to go to work, and Cloud's body visibly relaxed. He gave Squall a small smile, and the King looked relieved. Squall leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his husband's lips and then pressed his forehead to his. Cid chuckled softly from the head of the bed. The inventor enjoyed giving his nephew-in-law a hard time, but truly did believe that his nephew and the young Lord of Radiant Gardens belonged together.

The room became a bustle of activity, as two nurses pushed Squall and Aerith aside to set up a blue screen. When Tidus had been born, Cloud had made it clear that he intended to watch the delivery. He was a man, and why should it disturb him to see his own stomach cut open?

Battle wounds were one matter; seeing a knife cut your flesh and a bloody bundle pulled from it was another. Cloud had requested the screen when Demyx had been born. He had, however, insisted that Squall watch, and the King had done so in awe and the birth of his child.

With the potion in effect, and the screen in place, Cloud's mood improved significantly. "So much better. Thank you. Squall, can you hold my hand please?" The King complied with his husband's request, thankful that after nine months the sane Cloud was back. Well, at least a sedated Cloud was back.

The Doctor's had surrounded them, and Aerith smiled. She looked down and Cloud, ready to give a running commentary on the handiwork of the physicians. "They're going to start the incision, so you'll feel a slight pinch and a tugging."

Cloud nodded, and closed his eyes. He had done this twice before, and knew that while the pain was uncomfortable, it was not unbearable. Squall looked down at his husband, and then up at Cid. The older man was watching the Doctor's with a measure gaze. He didn't entirely trust their procedures.

Cloud opened his eyes and smiled at his husband, "Are you watching them?"

Squall shook his head a little, and then smirked, "Sorry love, it was amusing to see Uncle Cid uncomfortable." He turned his head to the Doctor's and watched as they finished the incision.

"Hey! I'm not uncomfortable! I'm just preparing myself to kick some ass if one of those Doctors screws up!" The old inventor growled, shooting a fighting look at Squall. The Queen just let out a short, quiet laugh.

"Enough gentlemen." Aerith commanded, her gaze fixed on Cid. "It's time to deliver the babies."

Cloud watched his husband's expression for the next several minutes. It was filled with awe as one by one two babes were pulled from their mother's womb. For his part, Cloud was so caught up in Squall that he was unaware of his surroundings until a tiny cry filled the room.

"A son!" One Doctor cried. Aerith left the Queen's side and walked around to the Doctor holding the squalling babe. She wrapped the little one in a blanket and took the infant to its parents.

Squall looked down and the tiny bundle. It was red faced and crying, but the most beautiful creature in the world. He took the babe from Aerith and leaned down, so Cloud could see his new son.

"He's beautiful Squall." Cloud whispered, tears on his cheeks. The King held the newborn closer, and the Queen kissed the child's head. "Hello my beautiful Roxas."

"Ahem," and Aerith was still standing there. Squall straightened and she held her arms out. "Let me take him. He'll need to be looked over; you'll have him back in no time."

Squall was reluctant to pass over his son, but knew it was necessary. He kissed the newborns head before allowing Aerith to take the child away to waiting nurses. He missed the feel of his son already, until another cry echoed through the chamber.

"A second son!" A Doctor cheered, and Aerith took this babe too. She wrapped him in a blanket and took this child to meet its parents.

She approached Squall and he took the babe carefully, another red-faced beauty, showing the world the strength of his lungs. Squall smiled, where the first born had been bald this young one had a smile patch of dark brown hair covering the tiny head. The King leaned down, and Cloud was gifted with the sight of his youngest child.

"He has your hair..." the Queen mused, kissing the child's head. " My little Sora."

Again, the King and Queen were drawn out of their reverie by Aerith. "Come on. He still needs to be cleaned up and looked over. This little one might be the youngest, but perhaps he has height over his brother." Aerith laughed lightly, and Squall handed her the child.

"Your Highness," and a nurse had come to them, "Queen Aerith wishes to stay with the newborns. The Doctors are going to finish closing up the incision. I'll stay with his Majesty if you like, but there is someone outside who wished to speak with you."

Squall scowled. The entire kingdom knew that the Queen was giving birth, why would someone need to speak with him now?

He looked at Cloud who nodded, and Squall was aware that the man looked very pale and tired. Had he looked that way with Tidus and Demyx? "Alright, I'll see this person. However, if it's not a matter of life or death, they will spend a month in solitary confinement." The King growled, and he saw Cloud smile and heard Cid laugh.

The person outside the chamber was not there on official business. They were however, inquiring on the state of the Queen. Squall stood by his decision that the interrupter would spend a month in solitary. "What do you want Zell?"

The blond knight was unphased by the King's attitude. "No one will say a word about Cloud. Are the kids here yet? Tidus and Demyx have been hounding their nursemaid..." Zell had suspected the delivery was over. He made a point of being as far from the birthing chamber as he could. He had disappeared with the boys when Cloud had experienced the first wave of labor. It was a sense of self preservation to avoid the Queen at this time.

"Yes, my new sons have arrived. Roxas and Sora, and Cloud wanted-"

"And here I thought the guy would give in and name one Zell Jr."

"Shut Up. They are fine, Cloud just seems really tired..." and here he stopped, because Zell looked unusually thoughtful. The King prepared to question his best friend when the door opened, and two people emerged. One of them looking royally ticked off.

"The hell do you mean I have to get out! That's my nephew! Dammit, at least tell Squall..." it was Cid, and he was being pushed into the hall by Aerith. She looked concerned and angry all at once.

"Now is not the time to be in there. Now, move out of the way so I can talk to Squall before-" and Aerith was cut off. Three Doctors came bustling down the corridor. They did not as much as glance at the King and his companions before rushing into the room.

"What?!" Squall shouted, and pushed toward the door. Zell grabbed his arm, and Cid placed his hands on the man's shoulders. The King tried to push through them, but was stopped by Aerith's steel gaze.

"Squall Leonhart! Stand down, and let me explain." Her voice was cool, and steady. The King was forced to step back. He knew Aerith well enough, and trying to overcome her would not be easy.

"Cid," and he turned to address his husband's uncle. "What has happened? Are the babies alright? Has something-"

"The kids are fine. It's the damn Doctors. It's Cloud, he's bleeding too bad. Something about too much stress on the womb. She," and here the older man fixed a piercing glare on Aerith, "won't let me talk to them."

Aerith met Cid's gaze with a glare of her own. "You needed to leave; they don't need extra bodies right now. Cloud is in good hands." She said with firm conviction, and Squall believed her. Still, he wanted answers and he wanted to be with his husband.

"Aerith," and here Squall used his most authoritative tone, "I want in there. Now."

"No." she said firmly, and placed herself in front on the door. She looked over Squall's shoulder to Zell. The knight understood, and moved to stand in front of Squall.

"Zell, you? Let me pass. I am the King."

"Sorry Squall," was all Zell would say. He glanced at Cid, who looked ready to kill someone. Somehow, the knight was aware that if Squall moved to fight his way through the older man would not hesitate to follow.

"Please cousin," Aerith said, her voice calm. "They expected this may happen, and have had doctors standing by. It's common among men who have had multiple pregnancies." She did not add that the stress of having twins had only made the situation worse. "I promise Cloud will be fine. However, the doctors cannot work with an irate King looking over their shoulders."

Here, Squall relented. He pulled away from Cid and began to pace the corridor. Aerith remained guarding the door. Cid began to join his nephew-in-law, and Zell leaned against the wall. They could only wait.

It was nearly a half hour later. A nurse emerged, and asked the Squall and Aerith enter. They were greeted by a doctor, who looked tired, but relieved. "I apologize for any inconvenience."

"How is he?" and Squall looked over to the bed. Cloud appeared to be asleep.

"He's fine. It was not that serious, but we did not want to take any chances. There was a lot of stress on the womb, and it caused the complications. Three days of bed rest, as before, and then I want him to take it easy for at least six weeks. His body will need plenty of time to recover. And of course, we'll be keeping a close eye on the Queen's recovery."

Squall relaxed, and only years of discipline kept him from breaking down into relieved sobs. Aerith, on the other hand, was weeping.

"He'll sleep for about an hour. You can sit with him if you like, perhaps you and the family would like to bond with the children at this time?" the Doctor finished.

"Yes, my sons. Please, let me see the Queen a moment and then take me to them. Aerith, please have Zell and Cid come in."

Squall left the conference, and walked quickly to his sleeping spouse. The King ran a finger through his husband's a hair and smiled. He looked up as Cid approached them, and looked over to see Zell standing by the door. The knight was not one to get involved in something so sentimental.

"Glad I waited to come up. I can just imagine what I missed when the kids actually popped out!" and Squall rolled his eyes at the knight. "So, when do I get to see my new prodigies?"

Cid laughed, and Squall was thankful that Cloud was asleep. Squall was not sure how they were going to raise four boys, to be mature young men, with role models like Cid and Zell.

* * *

On the edge of the Pride Lands several hundred people had gathered. They were dressed in the dark uniforms of the military and their number was growing.

Dark blue eyes scanned the units, pleased at the discipline of the troops. He smirked and turned in the wind. His silver hair whipped around, and he took long strides across the field.

He reached the tent that had been set up as a base for the leaders of this movement. The guards did not react to his presence, and he entered with a purpose.

"The last of our units are arriving now, and the others are in formation."

Amber eyes gleamed with excitement. "Then shall we start this with a bang?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Here it is...yeah reviews would be good...thanks.


	4. The Battle Part 1

YAY! YAY! We finally got the next chapter out! We still don't own anything though.

* * *

The Battle  
Part 1

Zack, King of Radiant Gardens and Holder of the _unbroken_Broadsword Battle Record at Gongaga Secondary School, held one hand to his brow in frustration. The other held a pen in a death grip. The man sat at his wife's large mahogany desk. His eyes were fixed on a simple piece of parchment before him. All it needed was a simple signature, a stroke of the pen. But the pen was heavier than a broadsword, and it took nearly all his strength to make the official mark. With a defeated sigh, the King dipped his pen in the ink well and signed the offending document. Task completed, Zack leaned back into cushioned chair and closed his eyes. Even in the darkness beyond his eyelids two ghostly white stacks of parchment haunted him. Reluctantly, the King opened his eyes and the stacks became quite real. The piles of document rose like battlements on the great desk. Zack, King of Radiant Gardens, faced a war he wasn't sure he could win.

His wife's office was lavishly decorated. Paintings graced the warm colored walls, spaced between towering shelves lined with books. The windows were covered with heavy drapes, in softer colors to compliment the dark, overly cushioned furniture of the room. Lighting mingled from candles and lamps on tables and ceilings, filling the room with a comforting glow. Errant objects, souvenirs from her tours of their kingdom, were scattered on shelves in an organized fashion. Aerith had a knack for bringing together things with vastly different characters, and creating harmony with them.

Only one picture graced the large desk, where Queen Aerith spent her time reviewing paperwork. It was a photograph, taken during a vacation to Cornelia the previous summer. Aerith was sitting on a fountain edge in Cornelia's capital city. He was beside her, one arm around her waist and the other holding the hand of his adventurous daughter. Yuffie was standing proudly beside her father, precariously balanced on the fountain's edge. Zack smiled at the image, before turning again to face the challenge he had promised his wife he would complete.

At this point, King Zack had spent the better part of the day in the queen's office. He'd enjoyed the luxury of reading lengthy requests, applications for permits, and reviewing complaints. Too much of a good thing, the king would be more than happy to return this task to his wife. His eyes were tired from the paperwork, and he briefly wondered how Aerith managed it all. Zack was a man of action, and his thoughts becan to focus on ways to set the towers of parchment on fire, and make it look like an accident.

The king was torn from his fantasies by the sound of footsteps outside the door. He sat up, in a quick attempt at appearing focused and responsible. His eyes twinkled, and he leaned back with a relieved sigh at the sight of the man who passed through the door. Here was a tall, well built, older man. His head was bent down, black hair covering his eyes to keep from revealing any emotion.

"And how are we doing today," came the course, but gentle voice. The man lifted his head, a smirk playing on his lips and his dark blue eyes met the Kings, "Puppy?"

"Angeal!" Zack shouted, delight mixing with desperate relief. "Thank goodness you're here! All this paperwork is driving me batty. I have no idea how Aerith keeps up with all of this," he gestured wildly to the stacks before him, "Did you know that there is a woman who sends a complaint every day about moogles wandering into her yard? There aren't even any moogles in her part of the city!"

Angeal laughed at the younger man's ranting, shaking his head with mirth, "Well your highness, it's a hard task running a country. There's more to it than leading your men at arms and challenging knights in the training yards. You are quite lucky to have a queen who takes on leading so naturally."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," Zack retorted heatedly. He looked down, and shook his head. "You were my mentor long before I even met Aerith. Long before I ever imagined I would become king." He folded his arms then, steadying his gaze on the older man in an attempt to make a point, "How would you feel if I took to calling you teacher all the time?"

Smiling, Angeal looked at his protégé, the teasing smile never leaving his lips, "Shall I continue calling you Puppy instead? You always were the eager one."

Zack gave in to his mentor's wit. He let out a short laugh at the old nickname, and unfolded his arms. Reaching them above his head, he yawned loudly and stretched the stiffness in body. Relaxed, he looked meaningfully at his mentor, sending him a silent "thank you". For his part, Angeal was not sure if the message was in reference to change in name or for rescuing the younger man from the mountains of paperwork.

A curious look suddenly stole over Zack's face; he eyed the older man suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be out with your unit? Doing patrols?"

"Her Highness found it necessary for my unit to return to the castle. Genesis Rhapsodos's unit is now patrolling the border," Angeal answered, his voice mockingly serious and apologetic at the same time..

The King scowled for a moment, then chuckled, "I should have known she wouldn't trust me...honestly, you'd think I always skip out on the paperwork when she's away..." he looked up at Angeal, wearing his finest smile, "So…want to go for a spar. I think I could really use the break!"

Angeal smiled in return, "Sure thing Puppy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hidden among the rocky cliffs at the edge of the Pride Lands, a set of dark blue eyes watched a military unit in the distance. A border patrol, soldier light in a time of peace, marched along. At its head a tall, stocky man walked with purpose across the land.

Long, silver hair whipped around the form of the hidden spy. He smirked, and headed back toward his camp. It seemed that things were going along perfectly.

"They are heading this way. Man light as planned." He announced upon arriving at command tent.

The leader revealed a cruel smile, his eyes gleaming with malevolence, "Then, shall we start with a bang?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Genesis Rhapsodos was bored. Border patrol was a pointless exercise, as he often told his men. The watch towers on the sea border would notify the Commanders of enemy ships, and there was no suggestion of war with the bordering Kingdoms of Cornelia and Kingdom Hearts. Still, the sea cliffs were unwatched during most the year when the tides were lower, and no ships could come near. Now, with the water levels high, patrols marched the cliffs just in case.

It was luck that Queen Aerith had needed a baby-sitter for the King. Genesis had offered to take Angeal's patrols, but with time passing slowly he wondered if he needed to straighten out his priorities. The commander had sent more than half his men back to camp and their homes, approving leaves he had been reluctant to grant. Now, gazing at the horizon he realized he would rather be at camp re-reading his _Loveless_screenplay or sitting around with Angeal, reminiscing and poking fun at their king. The heat of the Pride Lands was addling his brain, and he called a halt. The men would need a water break.

He stopped marching and turned to face his soldiers. They had come to an abrupt halt behind him. "Alright troops, we will take a ten minute break. Refresh yourselves and be ready to move out!" he commanded.

The unit dispersed, men and women reaching for their water flasks and packets of marching rations, and began to mingle with one another. For his part, Genesis walked away from the group, toward a stand of barren trees nearer the cliff edge. He looked about, admiring the scenery. He raised a weathered hand to his brow, wiping away the dripping perspiration, before removing his hat and stretching his arms out above his head.

It was believed that Genesis was a fair commander, although some would admit he was simply unable to keep time. So, when the ten minute water break stretched to 12, no one was the noticed. It was several minutes later that anyone began to wonder if the commander had fallen asleep next to a tree.

A new recruit, a young woman with long, red hair, moved away from the crowd. She was not long out of the academy, and felt compelled to ask her commanding officer if they would be moving out soon. Her fellow soldiers tried to explain, to keep her from ruining the break in dull drum of the border patrol, but she would not be persuaded. With determined steps she walked to the tree where Commander Genesis Rhapsodos rested.

Rhapsodos eyed her curiously. He was not accustomed to his men approaching him in such a manner, particularly during a rest period. However, this woman came up to him and saluted proudly. He recognized her as a new recruit, and smiled at her tenacity.

"Sir," she began. Then hesitated a moment, waiting for his response and choosing her words carefully. It would not do to question her superior officers. When he did not respond, merely watched her silently she continued, brown eyes meeting his with determination, "Shall I keep watch while the others are at rest?"

"Cissnei, I believe..." Genesis began, but could go no further. From the tall grasses by the cliff edge in the distance and over the walls of the cliff itself came a volley of arrows. Men and women in dark colored uniforms rushed at the unsuspecting patrol unit. Genesis was surprised for only a moment, before placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Run to your unit. Tell them to arm themselves. We are under attack!"

The words did not need to be said. Fifty yards away the patrol unit, under the command of Genesis Rhapsodos, leapt to their feet. Water flasks, and ration packs were scattered on the ground. Men and women reached for swords and shields. Archers collected bows and quivers, the first to be able to take aim at the oncoming enemy.

Cissnei's message was lost in the clamor, the orders from the commander unneeded. The young woman joined her comrades, moving across the field to where her weapons lay. No sooner had she raised her sword, than the first of the ambushers reached her squad.

Like a storm, the attackers moved in and the clash of metal rang across the field. Cissnei turned, bring her sword up to block an attack from behind. No sooner had she forced this one back, than another was striking at her side. Screams echoed in her ears, and she slipped on bloodied grass as she tried to move forward, looking for an opening and her Commander.

Rhapsodos joined the battle, sword striking with incredible vengeance. Perhaps a few of his men would be spared. They were outnumbered, his decision to grant leave to so many of his soldiers was the determining factor. The odds were four to one, in favor of the ambush. He knew it would not be long, and pushed his way deeper into the throng.

Cissnei, his strong willed recruit was holding her ground. Her brow furrowed in concentration, focusing keeping her head in the chaos. She had never known war, and was too fresh from the Academy. There was one thing left that he had to do, and he grabbed the arm of the girl as he reached her.

"Cissnei!" He roared, to bring her attention away from the battle and into the present. She looked at him, and it took a moment for her eyes to focus on him, and register who he was. "Cissnei, you must make for the Capital immediately. Go directly to King Zack; tell him we have been attacked. This battle is lost; these attackers will sweep the country. He must be warned!"

Cissnei held her commander's gaze, taking in everything his said. As his directions registered, she gave a sharp nod of her head and saluted him. "I will report Commander."

He stopped her as she turned to leave the battlefield, "Take the road through Traverse Town, but swing north. It will save you several hours travel, and will bring you around to the East Gate, you will not have to go through the Capital City."

"Yes Sir!" Cissnei saluted again and moved off, away from the battle. No attackers followed her. Rhapsodos lowered his head. Around him his men were dying, the attackers sparing no life. With resolve he raised his sword, and struck an enemy near him. His battle dance took him out of the fray, and he watched from the sidelines as the last of men were slain. He waited, sword in hand, for what was to come.

"You did better than I would have thought old warrior," came an icy voice behind him. Rhapsodos turned to see a man dressed his dark robes, beside him. The Commander was silent. "Your men fought bravely, but it was a successful slaughter on any note."

Genesis Rhapsodos turned to the blood soaked field, where the attacking army was picking through the remains of the fallen squad. "Their lives were forfeit; at least they died defending their homes. It was the least I could do for my best men."

The figure scowled, his silver hair flowing free from his robes. One hand reached into a over sized sleeve and pulled a small dagger out. "You sentenced them to death. I'm quite pleased."

"What I've done, I've done for the kingdom, Ansem. I have no regrets." There was conviction in his voice.

"Perhaps you should..." Ansem murmured, and Genesis started. He began to turn, to face the man he had allied himself with to betray the nation of Radiant Gardens, but never saw the face. Ansem forced the dagger into the Commander's back. "I don't allow traitors in my court, even if they are traitors of my enemy."

* * *

Saix watched from cliff edge, sitting on a boulder, amused at the carnage but indifferent to the battle. He knew the outcome; all that was important was the opportunity this first strike would present. The time was at hand when Saix could serve his Superior, and bring Xemnas closer to achieving his goals.

His eyes watched the carnage, waiting for sign. He had wished to follow Sephiroth, whose forces were already moving towards the Capital City. However, Ansem had ensured that he would not have the opportunity to claim any glory in that conquest.

Saix, himself, could not have cared less about the plans of his nation's leaders. His only priority, his only desire, was to fulfill the wishes of his Superior.

There was a pause in the chaos. A lone soldier abandoned their comrades and raced north. Saix allowed himself a small smile; it was time to go to work.

****

Cissnei followed her commander's directions, racing along the road that would lead to Traverse Town. One of only two cities in Radiant Gardens, her heart ached knowing that many of her fellow soldiers were resting there while skeleton patrol was left to slaughter.

Her legs were strong, and she paced her steps with her breathing. Her long distance technique had made her popular in the school, and later in the Military Academy. It would take at least two days to make the run to the Capital City and her training would pay off.

* * *

Saïx watched as Ansem's troops laid waste to the small unit. The ambush itself was irrelevant, as he knew the patrol unit would be light and no survivors taken. Well, almost none. From the south flank, a lone soldier broke the massacre. He watched the brave warrior race inland, following the road. Two of Ansem's men pursued. They overtook the escapee, but were quickly taken down. Saix mused on whether this lone soldier was particularly skilled, or if Ansem had intentionally sent weaker fighters on the chase. It was most likely the latter, and Saix shrugged at his mental conclusion. The reasoning was of little importance, the escapee was the chance he needed.

The enemy traitor was instructed to send a messenger to the King Zack, taking a route that would lead them to the castle from the south. It would also ensure that the messenger passed by, but did not enter, Traverse Town, Radiant Garden's largest city. Saix gave chase, following a path parallel to the messenger until the massacre was out of sight behind him. While he did care if Ansem was aware he was abandoning the forces, Saix preferred not to deal with fool man if he could help it.

* * *

A day and half, after borrowing a horse from a farm house the first evening, Cissnei reached the southern edge of the castle grounds high on adrenaline and burning from no sleep. She breathed deeply, steadying her nerves and drained the last of the water from her flask. A day and half, she could only hope she made it in time.

The young woman reached the gate house, where two guards stood at attention. She stopped her horse, and looked down on them. "We are under attack! I must speak with the King!"

The guards eyed the young woman, disbelief clear on their faces. One spoke, his voice deep and serious. "You bring grave news. Who are you soldier?"

Cissnei did not have time for formalities, an alarm needed to be sounded. "Cissnei, I march with Commander Rhapsodos. Our patrol unit was ambushed on the sea border." Her voice was strong, daring them to question her. The guards took the warning, and moved aside.

"Go quickly then." They motioned for her to continue through and then stepped together after she had passed. "Do you think she's serious, an ambush on the sea border?"

His partner shook his head, "Possibly, but Rhapsodos is a fine commander and his unit is one of the fiercest in the armed forces. If there is an ambush, it will be over before the king has time to send reinforcements. She's young, probably more worked up than she needs to be. You'd think Rhapsodos would have more sense than to send an overzealous new recruit with a warning.

Cissnei raced to the castle entry, stopping sharp a few feet from the door. She dismounted and entered, her legs aching from her long run and time in the saddle. Inside, her vision was stolen in the dim light. She rubbed her eyes frantically, desperate to see and find someone to take her to the king.

"Help!" she hollered, taking cautious steps forward as her vision cleared. "I must see King Zack!" The room came into focus, and Cissnei was greeted by the sight of a servant girl. "Please, where is the king?" Cissnei reached out, her hands trembling on the girl's shoulders.

"I don't know miss. Here, come with me, will see Celes" Cissnei groaned, desperate to plead and shout. Tired and unfamiliar with castle she allowed the girl to lead her.

She did not, however, give up trying to deliver her message. "Please, we have to hurry. I must see the king; there was an attack on the sea border..."

Down a corridor they entered a room with several long tables. Servants rushed around, laying out table clothes and placing center pieces. In the center of the fray a tall woman with long blonde hair stood. She gave orders in a tone that sounded soft, but dangerous.

"Drop that center piece and you're a dead man."

Cissnei was relieved to see so many people. Someone here would be of more help than the servant girl. "I must see the king!" Her voice echoed through the hall and the staff stopped in their work. The woman in the charge turned to face her.

"He's with Commander Angeal."

Cissnei shook her, her body starting to tremble with fatigue. "I have to see him immediately! We've been attacked...ambushed...Commander Rhapsodos..."

"Enough, they are in the Queen's study. Jacob, take her to the king. Use the servant's passages, it will be quicker." No sooner had the words been uttered than a boy of about ten came forward and grabbed Cissnei's hand, dragging her from the room.

"Run, I can keep up." She told him, and he nodded. Cissnei did not look back as they raced to a far wall, and through a hidden door. It took all her concentration to run, but the idea that the king was near gave her energy to move onward.

* * *

King Zack and Commander Angeal were absorbed in a game of Tetra Master. It was a strategic card game, popular in the Academy. Both men were still avid players, and occasionally joined the tournaments held at their former school. Now, it was a battle of wits on Queen Aerith's desk and a fine distraction from paperwork.

There was a knock on the door to the study and both men looked up, startled by the distraction. No sooner had they turned to the door than it flew open. Cissnei burst in, nearly falling over in her rush to get to the king.

"We've no time for protocol, dammit!" she growled, bending over to catch her breath from the run and forced entry. In the door way, the servant boy looked frightened and stepped off to the side, desperate to avoid the anger of the woman who had yelled at him the entire run through the castle.

For her part, Cissnei forgot the boy after that. She straightened and faced her king. He was standing now with Angeal, looked startled at concerned at the intrusion. The words Cissnei had rehearsed in her head for two days came out in rush. "We're under attack your Highness!"

"What?" was the only response from the king.

"We are under attack at the sea border!" What did he not understand?

Angeal stepped forward, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. She looked back and forth between the men, her eyes pleading. Angeal kept his tone even, aware that the girl was suffering from extreme fatigue and anxiety. King Zack approached to, and motioned for Angeal to lead the girl to a chair. He could see the concern in his mentor's eyes, but knew that unless more information could be gained there was little they could do.

Cissnei pulled away and turned to face the Commander. "Sir!" and here she brought herself to attention. "I march with Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. We took patrol along the western sea border, four hours run from Traverse Town. We were ambushed on the cliff side. We were man light, and their units were at least twice our standard number. I...I...was sent by my commander to warn the king." She looked at Zack then, her eyes determined. He nodded gravely, awareness in his eyes.

"You have done well young woman. Commander Rhapsodos shall be proud. Now, I will speak with Commander Angeal, and you shall rest. I will need more information from you. For now though..." King Zack turned to the doorway. "You there," and the boy stepped into sight, "send for Celes to prepare this woman a room and meal. Then send a message to Sir Barret to meet me in the Council Room."

"Your Highness! I can offer you any details you need." Cissnei began, stepping forward. "I do not require rest..." Her step faltered and the girl slumped forward. The downward motion sent her world spinning, and her tired mind finally gave into exhaustion. Angeal caught the girl's form as she fainted. He smiled softly, and then shook his head.

"She's run herself ragged; it's at least 2 and a half days run from the location she described. Tell me where to lay her down?" Angeal lifter her easily, and turned to face his King. Zack ran a hand through his hair.

"The guest room two doors down from Yuffie's. Put her there. Boy, tell Celes what I have done and then call for Barret to meet me in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Your Highness." the boy bowed and dashed down the hall. Angeal walked to the doorway, the unconscious woman in his arms.

"And what shall you do in thirty minutes Zack?" Angeal asked, his voice wary and concerned.

"Begin drafting a letter to Cornelia and Kingdom Hearts. I must send out a warning as quickly as possible. I fear I may also need to request aid."

Angeal nodded, "Of course. I shall return in a moment." He started down the hall then turned and looked back. "Puppy?" He called.

Zack emerged from the study. "Yes?"

"We shall send warnings to Cornelia and Radiant Garden, she did not say who the attackers were." There was tone to Angeal's voice, cautious but prompting. He did not want to say what they both knew.

"They attack was from the sea...we have been too long complacent. It seems that World's End has finally marched forward."

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who has been sooooo patient. And a super special thank you to xXxFrostyIceCubexXx! She's a wonderful Beta!  
We appriciate reviews ;)


	5. Interlude

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Kingdom Hearts...insert sad face here.

* * *

Invasion Interlude

The soldier turned Northwest at a fork in the road. A small sign read "Traverse Town" but they did not follow the arrow. Here, Saïx left off his pursuit and followed the main road at a more leisurely pace. They were several hours run from the ambushed patrol unit, and with the girl avoiding the town no one was the wiser. Saïx pushed back his hood, but kept his cloak pulled tight. A passerby would suspect him guarded from the evening chill, rather than concealing his World's End uniform.

He reached the town shortly, and people appeared from the woodwork. He made a mental note that the patrol unit had been man light, which meant many soldiers could very well be spending their R&R in this city. Saïx forced himself to seem as non-assuming as possible. He nodded politely to the people he passed, and stopped at stalls as the road reached an outdoor market.

His attention was high though; alert to any warning that someone had discovered the coastal massacre. It was divided, his eyes looking for the target of his search. Xemnas, his superior, had arranged for Saïx to join the Ansem and Sephiroth with intent. Now, it was time for Saïx to carry out his orders.

There was a corner ahead, where fewer people were gathered. Saïx approached it casually, turning his head from side to side, as if taking in the view. No one was paying him any mind. The man turned down a side street, leaving the population of Traverse Town behind. A few blocks down he came across a building with the letters TTSA painted across the side in bold letters. Walking the length of it, Saïx deemed it to be abandoned and began searching for a way in.

There was a partially opened window on the back side of the building. It was covered by wood boards, but Saïx easily broke through them. He climbed through, and dropped a good ten feet to the floor. The room was nearly pitch black, except for the dim light that filtered through filthy windows, and cracks between boards. It was also large, easily a hundred feet across and nearly as wide. With a chuckle, the man crossed the room to the doorway shadowed on the wall.

He passed along the dark corridor, stopping to check doors as he passed. A few closets, empty or crammed with old boxes that lined the walls. Other doors were locked, or led to rooms smaller than the first. He climbed stairs, and walked floors, mapping his territory. It seemed this building would be perfect. Plenty of space, room for at least a hundred people to stay even if it would be crowded. The bottom floor was home to a currently filthy kitchen. It would suit his superior's needs perfectly.

Only one stairway led to the third floor. Saïx followed it watching his step. Already his pants were ripped at the ankle where a stair had fallen through. He reached the top and stopped, here he heard a noise that could not be contributed to the movement of rodents.

Down the main hallway a light shone from under a doorway. Saïx approached it, and from inside he could hear arguing. Two voices, both masculine, echoed from within.

"Redundant! Ridiculous! Vexen why do you constantly torment yourself? We don't even need them anymore!" This voice was low, and came out almost as deep hiss.

"Of course, of course! I really don't believe in this matter anymore; a waste of time. There are so many other projects I could be devoting my genius too..." Here, the other voice was slightly higher in pitch, and sounded almost strained.

"Exactly, give up this grand scheme. They really are nothing more than wasted space; always inferior to us, except for the ability to bear offspring. Nature has corrected its mistake, who are we to try and stop its course. There truly is no purpose trying to cure what was inevitable. The virus has done its job."

"It would be so easy," the second voice mused, agreeing with the first, "A simple...mistake...something deadly making its way into a potion."

"Simple and the solutions are right before you. Like you were meant to discover you could-"

"No." the second voice suddenly became fierce, and angry, "that wretched Queen is sure to figure out something is amiss. She relies on my genius, but doesn't trust me at all. Should anything happen she would mark me, and it would be prison before I could forge a decent alibi..."

Saïx had heard enough. He tested the knob and found it turned easily, and with a little pressure the door opened quietly on its hinges. It seemed the occupants either were not worried about intruders, or simply didn't care.

As the door opened, Saïx found himself facing the back of only one man. The ramblings continued for a moment, an argument that seemed to be never ending, and realized the occupant was arguing with himself.

Vexen was deeply absorbed in the test tube before him. Ignorant of his own ramblings, or any other distractions, he carefully tipped the contents of a vile into the bubbling blue liquid in the test tube. He cackled as a soft puff of smoke rose into the air.

"Yes, Yes," he chanted, leaving off his argument for a moment, "almost there. If I just add this-" and he raised another vile to the test tube. It was in this precarious moment that Saïx approached, stepping up silently behind the scientist.

"Perhaps I can offer some assistance?"

Vexen cried out, his arms waving in terror. One hand knocked the test tube across the room where its contents splattered on a table. There was an audible hiss, and table dissolved under the spill. The vial in the other hand remained intact, but the liquid within was flung onto a pile of papers nearby. These were stained an inky green, but seemed to have no other ill effects.

The scientist stood, and turned angrily toward Saïx, brandishing the vial like sword. Saïx nearly laughed, seeing the man in full light for the first time. Vexen's long blonde hair was tied in a pony tail at the top of his head, short strands loose and frayed about the young face. A pair of goggles protected his eyes, and the white lab coat was in disarray. His large, magnified eyes were wild with fear and surprise, but Saïx was distinctly aware that the man could very well pose a threat.

He held up his hands, taking a cautious step back. "Easy! I heard your talk, and I think I may be of assistance."

Vexen stopped brandishing the vial, but held it out in a meek attempt at a threat, "My talk? Who are you? The Queen sent you to spy on me didn't she?"

"No!" Saïx replied, "I'm actually not-"

"Then you're from one of the other Kingdoms. Come to steal my potions, come to steal my ideas. The Queen will hear of this. I'll-"

Saïx grew frustrated and reached out, knocking the scientist's warning hand with one hand and covering the man's mouth with the other. "I am not a spy. I was not sent by your Queen. My name is Saïx and I serve Lord Xemnas of World's End and I believe you can be of assistance to me."

Vexen fingered his goggles, grabbing them and with a pop, snapped them on the top of his head. Saïx's words registered in Vexen's mind, _"The End of the World...what could they possibly desire? Of course, here's an opportunity for me to work with people who-"_

His mental dialog was cut off by Saïx's voice. "You will be of assistance to me, cooperate and you will have your wish to rid the world of the female population." Saïx waited until he was sure the scientist was calm before releasing his hold.

Vexen brushed off his lab coat before turning away from Saïx and walking over to the destroyed table. "Look what you've caused. I was so close..." His voice took on a whiny tone. "One more ingredient and I'm sure I would have had it..." He took a jar off a shelf and poured it on the edges on the hole. Saïx merely stared, confused by the other man's sudden change in behavior.

"You will assist me." Saïx said firmly.

"Ridiculous notion. What do you need me for? Isn't brute force enough? What do you want, a potion designed to kill females?" Vexen muttered as he bent down and peered closer the hole, studying it.

"Lord Xemnas has plans to build an army to destroy the last of the female population. I am here on his orders."

"Again, brute force, what does that have to do with me?"

Saïx tried a different tactic, "In a matter of hours forces from World's End will arrive in your city. They have orders to take prisoner any bearers, male or female. Radiant Gardens will be destroyed in a few days. Join me and I can spare your life."

Here Vexen stopped, and turned to watch Saïx more carefully. "Take me prisoner?"

"No. My objectives are not theirs. Ansem and Sephiroth march in revenge for the dishonor World's End has suffered. I serve only my superior, Lord Xemnas."

Vexen looked thoughtful. "What do you need of me?"

"I'm actually in need of your building. I believed it to be abandoned. It is the intention of my Superior to gather youths, preferably by their own choice, but by force if necessary. I will need a place for them to gather until such time as we are ready to return to World's End." Saïx explained, a note of pride in his voice.

"So, Lord Xemnas wishes to build and mold an army. Strong young youths..."

"I am sure that my superior will be able to grant repay for use of the building. Join me and you will not be restricted to rules and laws set forth by your female queen." Saïx gave a smug smile, taunting the scientist.

"Enough. Keep your foolish Lord's away from my lab, and your rogue brats out of my hair, and you are welcome to the space. You'll have to clean it yourself. I've no time for menial tasks..." with that Vexen left both Saïx and the hole. He returned to the main work table and began setting up a test tube and burner.

Saïx nodded. He accepted that the scientist would be of no more use for the time being. It was no matter, the space had been acquired. Now the true task was at hand.

"_So it begins, as the pieces fall into place. Soon, My Superior, all of your dreams will be realized."  
_

_

* * *

_

Just wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Reading your reviews really incourage us to continue.  
Thank you again to our wonderful Beta Frosty, and thank you to Hot Crimson Passion...just because I love you and you are constantly inspiring me!


End file.
